


Genny and Deen CBA Support

by Malignant_Thorn



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Light Angst, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malignant_Thorn/pseuds/Malignant_Thorn
Summary: A Genny and Deen support chain if the player decides to kill Sonya.





	1. ~C-Support~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been quite some time since I actually wrote something (well, for this account) due to school and other... ehhh... problems. Anyways, I got bothered and stuff when I realized that Genny gets no supports if Deen is chosen over Sonya and Jesse gets TWO. So, screw Jesse (sorry, I actually do love him it was a joke shhh). Genny gets to have a support chain with Deen.

_[Celica and her party are on the way to the Temple of Mila before being stopped by a Rigelian myrmidon named Blake and his troop. The two armies clash, Celica’s striving to end the battle swiftly in order to find out what had happened to their Earth Mother. Deen scowls as he dashes angrily towards a group of myrmidons he had recognized as the surviving men under Grieth who had cowardly turned to the help of a Rigelian soldier. The man notices Genny spacing off in the corner of his eye.]_

**Genny** : Hm… ooh! This will make for a spectacular subpl—AAAAH!!

_[Enemy lunges towards the girl before being struck down by Deen.]_

**Deen** : Hey kid, focus on the battle before you get us in more trouble. _(notices Genny with a book and quill in hand)_ Are you seriously… _writing_ out here?

**Genny** _(worried)_ : O-oh… um… yeah. It’s just that the environment we’re in makes a great place for brainstorming ideas for my stories.

_[Genny looks down at her shoes and is quick to hide her books and quill in a tree behind her, standing on the tips of her toes to grab her staff, struggling to grab it.]_

**Deen** _(sighs)_ : Erm… h-here you go.

_[Deen raises his left foot and punts the tree hard, causing it to shake and for Genny’s staff to fall down onto the ground.]_

**Deen** : There. Your stave. Now don’t go foolishly getting yourself into trouble. The priestess relies on you to heal whenever somebody gets harmed.

**Genny** _(blushing)_ : Oh, um… thank you! I apologize for my thoughtless actions… it won’t happen again.

**Deen** _(chuckles)_ : Don’t sweat it, kid. It’s good you have a hobby.

**Genny** : Yes, thanks... wait, Deen. Do  _you_ have any hobbies?

_[Deen looks at Genny blankly. It takes some time for him to respond.]_

**Deen** : No, actually. I don't. Fighting is my life, nothing else. I never exactly had good parents to help me learn or master anything. I'm guessing yours got you all caught up in literature, no?

**Genny** _(sorrowful and quiet)_ : Um...

_[Deen waits for an answer, but shakes his head, realizing he doesn't have time to idle around. As Deen is about to resume fighting, Genny calls for him to wait]_

**Genny** : Hey, wait!! Um… please don’t tell Celica about this.

**Deen** : I won’t. I hardly talk to her anyway save for when she gives us orders.

_[Deen once again heads off to resume fighting, this time without another interruption.]_

**Genny** : Woah… I thought that guy would act as scary as he looks but he’s really sweet…! Well, I guess it was wrong for me to judge a book for its cover. Heehee!

**Genny and Deen attained support rank C!**


	2. ~B-Support~

_[Celica and her party are traversing the lost treescape dungeon on their way to the Sage’s Hamlet. The fog is thick, and it feels like a maze for everyone, only startling the group more when an enemy would suddenly appear and strike them.]_

**Deen** : Damned fool.

_[Deen raises his blade and slashes a cantor. However, the cantor gets back up and summons a necrodragon, who slashes Deen across the face, causing him to fumble to the ground. Genny sees this and runs towards the fallen man, using Seraphim on the necrodragon causing it to fall.]_

**Deen** : Thanks, kid. Damn that stung… My face is as scarred up as it is already; I don’t need another one.

 **Genny** _(gasps)_ : Deen…! You’re bleeding badly. Here.

_[Genny raises up her staff gently touching Deen’s nose with it. She tries to heal the man, but can’t.]_

**Genny** _(pants)_ : Huh…? Why isn’t it work…ing.

 **Deen** : Eh...? You look horrible. I don’t know much about magic and all that, but spells don’t usually consume that much energy. Wait a minute…

_[Deen notices Genny is badly bruised up and covered in sweat. He realizes she must’ve worn herself out prior to arriving to his aid.]_

**Deen** _(groans)_ : Oh. I get it. You spaced out again, didn’t you?

 **Genny** _(weakly)_ : N-no! I was… using up my…

 **Deen** : Ugh, come on. You need to rest a lit—

_[Genny pulls her arm out of Deen’s hand, who had prepared to bring her to Celica to explain what had happened.]_

**Genny** : No! I’m… not weak… I refuse to be… left behind again!

 **Deen** : Uh, what?

 **Genny** _(steadies her heavy breathing, but is still delirious from her overuse of magic)_ : I’m fine. Deen… I refuse to… let another adult underestimate me! I’m not… weak!

_[Deen's annoyance turns into confusion. Genny's delirium gives the man more insight on her past.]_

**Deen** : What are you talking about? I'm completely lost.

 **Genny** _(takes a deep breath)_ : My parents are the reason I was stuck... at that priory! If I was only good enough for them... I wouldn't be stuck here spilling anyone's blood, so stop underestimating me!

 **Deen** : I… never even said anything to you. Here, come—

 **Genny** : I’m staying here… and fighting…!

 **Deen** _(sighs)_ : I’m _not_ underestimating you, but I’m at least staying by your side so you don’t get yourself killed.

**Genny and Deen attained support rank B!**


	3. ~A-Support~

**~A-Support~**

_[Celica and her party are climbing up the seemingly endless stairs of Duma Tower. Guarding the first set of stairs is a group of powerful Gargoyles. The group has no choice but to pursue the powerful foes.]_

**Genny** _(determined)_ : Alright… I feel good today… I’m not afraid…

_[Deen approaches the young girl who is speaking to herself while waiting for Celica to give everyone orders and make other quick preparations.]_

**Deen** : Hey, kid.

_[Genny is startled by the deep voice, as she did not hear anyone drawing near her. She clutches her staff threateningly and casts Nosferatu before realizing Deen was behind her.]_

**Genny** _(gasps)_ : Deen! I’m sorry, I thought you were an enemy.

**Deen** _(grumbles, clutching his arm where Genny had mistakenly struck him)_ : It’s fine. At least it seems like you’re ready for battle this time… which leads me to the reason I came over here. The priestess ordered me to stay close by you.

**Genny** _(shocked)_ : Celica?! Oh no, she must have found out what had happened when I spaced out that one time…

**Deen** : That one time…? No, she asked me to keep watch of you because you _always_ seem to be looking off into the sky. She reassured me that you’re usually a great asset to the group, which is why she has been more worried about you.

_[Genny looks down at the ground, drawing lines and other shapes out of nervousness with her foot. She looks back up at Deen and sighs.]_

**Genny** : On our way to Grieth's Citadel, we encountered a pretty female mage with purple hair, like yours. Anyway, out of curiosity I wanted to find out more about her past since she reminded me of my mother who had abandoned me at the priory.

_[Deen realizes the mage Genny was talking about was Sonya. Genny tries not to cry and continues, steading her voice.]_

**Genny** : It turns out that that woman had lost her mother too, as well as her sisters and… her father. Not only have I felt guilt because we had no choice but to kill her, finding all of that out makes me lament on the loss of _my_ parents. I try to channel my sorrow into writing stories as a mean to escape from reality, but I guess writing just can’t help me this time.

_[Deen stays silent, aware that Genny had concluded her explanation behind her spacing out recently, but at a loss for words. Admittedly, he wasn’t the best at consolation. However, he knew he had to do something to prevent her from accidentally getting herself killed.]_

**Deen** _(hesitantly)_ : I’m… sorry, kid. I knew who that mage was. She was brief with her reasoning for joining Grieth’s band of brigands, but I could sense something was off about that woman. Now that I think about it… perhaps she joined to find answers, fully aware of Grieth’s cruelty, but still desperate for a chance at revenge.

_[Genny, who had been staring at the ground again, looks up at Deen again. Deen realizes that most of her problems come from living in the past, and focuses on that.]_

**Deen** : You can’t change what happened in the past. Live in the present, forget your parents. The fact that they left you at the priory proves just how poorly they would’ve raised you if the priory wasn’t an option. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. Use your struggles as a factor of determination so you can focus on more important things, like building the future. After all, grieving over the past is what got that woman killed.

**Genny** _(smiles warmly)_ : You’re… you’re right, Deen. B-besides, if I was never left at the priory, I would’ve never met Celica, or Mae, or even Boey…!

_[Genny smiles and laughs, causing Deen not to help but smile.]_

**Genny** : Come to think of it… I wouldn’t have ever met any of the amazing people in this army. I’d be trapped and neglected in some home far away… oh, thank you Deen!

**Deen** _(chuckles)_ : Ha, no problem… Genny.

**Genny and Deen attained support rank A!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys a lot for your support :D I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately, but right now I'm actually working on a Boey/Mae (Bae? lol) fic for someone who I promised waay back in June (I'm uhh.. not very organized). This CBA support chain fic was basically to the few of you "hey, I'm alive", but ofc it was also so my precious little Genny could have a support chain regardless of who you pick, so yea. Idk when Boey/Mae will be uploaded on here, but just know I'm working on it. Thanks!


End file.
